The present invention relates to an earring for a pierced ear.
Objects of the invention are to provide an earring for a pierced ear, which earring is a simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture, placed in a pierced ear lobe by the wearer thereof with facility, convenience, safety and complete assurance, and remains securely affixed to the ear lobe without difficulty.